Black Cat
by Ladynoir1987
Summary: An OC of mine joins the team. What changes? What stays the same? aka I was bored and decided to write a story for YJ and have some information about me thrown in there as well. Warning:Character death in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Anyah's POV**

(She's 10)

Every week for me is the same thing.

Monday-Friday: Wake up at 6:00 am to get ready for school.

On the bus I sit alone most of the time. There's this girl a year below me that sits with me every once in a while, but that's only when "her seat" is taken.

No one else wants to sit with me because they think that I'm diseased or something like that. I never asked.

While at school I try to do my work. Key word: Try. Most of the time I end up reading, writing, drawing, or sleeping. Most of the teachers just ignore me.

Weekends/Saturday and Sunday: On these days I either lock myself in my room until the library opens, or I lock myself in my room only coming out to eat and _maybe_ watching a movie.

Right now, it's Wednesday. I was at the library. I've been there since the bus dropped me off out front, but that's not really important. I was only a couple of houses down from my house when I heard _**it**_. A gun shot. I only know one person this close to my house that owns a gun, my dad, but that's because he's a hunter. 'Maybe he's just shooting a target in the house.' I thought. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he's done that. If only I knew how wrong I was.

When I opened the door... Well...I was greeted with the sight of my mom hugging the body of my now dead brother crying while my dad was yelling at her. I noticed that my dad had his pistol in his hand. He was the one that had killed my brother, and was now aiming the gun at my mom. Thankfully he didn't notice me yet.

I quietly went into my room knowing that if I said anything he would shoot me to. When I finally made it to my room I pulled out my phone and called the cops. I told them how my dad had shot my brother and was now aiming the gun at my mom. It's times like this I'm glad that we live near the police station. The bad thing is that by the time the cops got here my dad had shot my mom.

A couple months later my dad was put in prison after killing my mom and brother, later on he was put in an asylum. I was living with my mom's younger sister, Mercedes, who lives in Gotham. She has two daughters and one son. Jazzmin, her oldest, Veronica her middle child, and Johnny her youngest. Her husband Will is a hunter like my dad (although I have no idea how there are hunters in a city like Gotham), Veronica is a mute by choice (She literally won't talk to anyone. Not even her mom.), Johnny's annoying like my brother was. Mercedes reminded me of my mom, and there was something about Jazzmin that made me not trust her.

I was there for six months when my aunt started to suspect that her husband was cheating on her. Five months after that she confronted him and said that if she finds any evidence that he is in fact cheating on her, she'll file for divorce.

A week later Will got life insurance on Mercedes that she DIDN'T want. A week later she ended up leaving for the hospital in an ambulance and she died. She went to the hospital 8:00am on 4/26/17 and died 4/27/17 at 12:00am.** I somehow managed to get a hold of her aunt, my great aunt. I told her what happened, and like me she found it suspicious. She told the doctors that she wanted an autopsy to be done, they asked Will if he wanted them to do an autopsy on her and he refused saying that he didn't want her body to be cut up.

They did the autopsy and found out that there was antifreeze in her system. Will and Jazzmin had poisoned her. Veronica became the legal guardian of Johnny and I was thrown in an orphanage.

I've been in this orphanage for a year now and not a single person has shown any interest in adopting me. I'm stuck in this place all the time. No one will let me leave and everyone here, even the person in charge, has beat me up at least twice. I'm running away from here. I have no where to go, but I don't care. I'll live on the streets if I have to.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***The part about my aunt dying is actually true and that's the real time and date.**

 **[Edit:6/24/17] At first I had the real names up here for Anya's friends and family. I took the names down and changed them. (I said real names because they are based off of people around me.) (The part about Anya's mom, dad, and brother never happened to me, nor do I EVER want it to happen!)**


	2. OH MY GOD!

**Sorry! This is not a chapter, but I can't keep this in! I'm just so… *REALY LOUD HIGH PITCHED SQUEEL!***

 **Okay! Calm down! Let me tell you what happened!**

 **The summer after I finished 6th grade (2015) I spent the night at my cousin's place and we (Me, Lynny, and Sam) went on Omegle! While on there we got scared by ZOMBIE JESUS! I knew automatically that it was a Youtuber because I watched a Zombie Jesus on Omegle video before and I said "You can't scare us! You're a f**king Youtuber!" Funny thing is that the person responsible HAD scared us!**

 **The whole month after that I kept looking at Zombie Jesus videos on YouTube to see if I could find out who was responsible for scaring us. At the end of the month I had given up thinking that maybe I was wrong and that it was just someone doing it for fun and completely forgot about it. Until now that is!**

 **I was searching YouTube and somehow came across Zombie Jesus videos and remembered what happened two years ago. I watched the first one, it was the same one I watched before, then I saw that there was a part 2. That was something that wasn't there last time, so I watched it!**

 **ONE OF THE FIRST PEOPLE I SAW WAS ME AND MY TWO COUSINS! Seeing that I yelled "I KNEW IT!" which ended up with me hitting shushed by my mom. Of course after that I watched that part over and over again not believing what I was seeing. Guys, the person responsible was NUKE NORWAY! If you don't believe me then you can go see for yourself! I'M NOT LYING!**


End file.
